


Not fragile

by Riakon



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Technophilia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Гэвин знает что в жизни чего стоит, и то, что он достаточно крепок, чтобы вынести то, на чём другие сломаются. Но может быть он не так уж и прав, как ему кажется.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	1. Темпоральный дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

С момента первого Выхода Смерти всё изменилось до неузнаваемости — это то, с чем приходится смириться и жить дальше. Планы, мечты, надежды — всё полетело псу под хвост, замечает Гэвин, затягиваясь и глядя на вечно хмурое небо над их базой. Его чаяния стать настоящим полицейским накрылись так же, как и учеба в Академии, когда первая серия катаклизмов прокатилась по стране, лишая людей раз и навсегда возможности жить нормальной жизнью.  
Первый особенный дождь сотворил практически невыносимое, и то, что случилось с некоторыми детьми, ловившими капли ртом он отчаянно старается не вспоминать каждый раз, когда небо сереет, давая понять — теперь не стоит выбегать без средств химзащиты туда, где первые капли вот-вот коснуться земли, заставляя привычный жизненный цикл ускоряться просто непостижимо.   
Это сейчас их агрономы собирают воду в пластиковые бутылки, чьего срока распада хватает более чем достаточно, чтобы удержать подобный концентрат внутри до момента его тотального разрушения и обезвреживания.  
«А когда-то люди боролись с пластиком», — хмыкает Гэвин, затягиваясь одной из редких сигарет, которую ему только удавалось раздобыть в своих невыносимо долгих походах, зачастую даже под проливным дождём.  
Первые капли касаются мягкой травы, заставляя её проживать куда быстрее, чем всё вокруг. Иссохшаяся она наливается жизнью прямо на глазах, как в старом фильме при использовании графики или же просто под тщательным каждодневным наблюдением камеры, которой понадобилось бы стоять целый сезон, чтобы успеть отснять то, что Гэвин видит за секунды: трава поднимается, зеленеет, тянется к небу, опускается, жухнет и умирает. Весь порядок пройден ею не один раз, и из-за этого верхние слои почвы практически истощены отсутствием полезных веществ.  
Подобного рода состариватель требует к себе самой тщательной доработки, условий использования и возможности добывать его так, чтобы он не терял своих свойств при соприкосновении с материей, но на его Базе над этим всё ещё бьются. Впрочем, во все эти процессы Гэвин-то не особо лезет. Его дело не такое большое, как у учёных, к которым он доставляет заказы, рискую жизнью каждый раз под такими дождями и имея все шансы подохнуть, стоит только встретиться с чёртовыми Тварями один на один без чудо-гранат, которыми можно разнести даже самых страшных из них.  
Когда-то Гэвин искренне любил китов, теперь, с тех пор как души умерших начали преобразовываться в чёрную жижу и собираться в тварей — очень вряд ли. Трудно бывает испытывать те же нежные чувству к тем, кто выглядит так, словно хочет и может тебя убить, оставляя после поглощения только кратер, которому никто не даст имени Гэвина Рида  
— Курение вредит здоровью, — замечание подошедшего со спины Дика, заставляет чуть вздрогнуть от неожиданности — даром, что тот является андроидом-ремонтником, а двигается, словно предназначен как минимум для охоты на Мудацких Угонщиков Лошадей — по крайней мере именно так Гэвин про себя расшифровывает привычную всем аббревиатуру «МУЛ», под которой скрываются обычные грабители, нападающие на курьеров, чтобы поживиться предметами доставки.  
— Сильнее, чем темпоральный дождь? — в ответ на его тихое хмыканье андроид за спиной замирает, словно просчитывая насколько опасен указанный феномен природы в сравнении с табаком, и применяя разные виды его употребления.   
Впрочем, Гэвин не удивится, узнай он что предугадал ход чужих синапсов, ведь за столько времени, которое они вместе можно уже даже мысли друг друга научится читать — если бы, конечно, те были у его андроида-техника.  
Он вытащил части Ричарда с одной из баз МУЛов, которым не повезло напороться на него грязного, злого и недавно выбравшегося с родной Базы с полным боекомплектом. За полчаса от их пристанища остались исключительно воспоминания, в которых потрескивали электричеством дальнобойные шокеры, а сам Гэвин занялся тем, чем обычно занимались его противники — грабил их. Хотя, конечно, куда правильнее было бы сказать, что он возвращал утраченное истинным владельцам, ведь на каждом из пока ещё неоприходованных контейнеров значился срок составления заказа и конечная его точка, так что на воздушный погрузчик пришлось спихать столько, сколько ему на родном горбу в жизнь не унести, особенно с учётом того, что они живут в скалистой местности.  
Среди прочих материалов во вражеском стане он обнаружил нечто, слишком сильно похожее на человека, и, вместе с тем — нет, и прихватил находку просто так, скорее шутки ради, чтобы поставить в собственном отсеке и разговаривать с ним, когда на базе объявят бойкот с угрозой выгнать такого ценного персонажа, как личный курьер.  
«Выгонят они меня, ага», — слабо фыркает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза, и продолжая погружаться в воспоминания так же неотвратимо, как в зыбучие пески, образовавшиеся где-то вместо зелёных пастбищ.  
Все эти угрозы никогда не имели под собой ничего общего, но кто бы мог подумать, что именно обнаруженный им андроид, на тот момент состоявший из головы, торса и левой руки станет той самой причиной, по которой отношение к нему столь разительно изменится? Гэвин вот точно не мог, хотя и старался понять за каким хером тем ребятам нужна настолько сложная техника.   
В конечном счёте, когда добытого робота удалось запустить, всё стало ясно из того, как он представился: «андроид особого назначения. Цель: нахождение и починка техники в экстремальных условиях темпорального дождя.»  
Вишенкой на торте его находки стало осознание того, что данный андроид настроен на фиксирование маячков МУЛов издалека, а значит появилось больше шансов подкрасться к ним и хотя бы на время зачистить их пристанище, а территорию сделать пригодной для всех курьеров, до тех пор пока другая группа не кинется на вызволение своих товарищей.  
— Думаю, всё-таки сигареты безопаснее, — наконец признаёт Дик, и Гэвин, усмехнувшись, выкидывает окурок прямо на влажную землю, глядя на экстремально быстрое разложение той на составляющие. Фильтр живёт дольше всего остального, но и он истлевает, превращаясь в этой влаге в ничто.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехается Гэвин, и кивает, чувствуя себя необычно. Сегодня день какой-то ебаный — в затылке свербит от странного ощущения надвигающейся беды, как когда выяснилось, что у Дика перегревается процессор, и просто распечатать ему ноги на хиральном принтере, увы, недостаточно, и нужна целая система охлаждения для того, чтобы именованный Ричардом андроид перестал выключаться самопроизвольно, и включаться так же, с ужасом восклицая, что не хочет обратно, в темноту.  
— У меня к тебе срочный заказ. Возьмёшь? — вопрос звучит просяще и Гэвин усмехается, глядя на излишне высокого андроида. Всё-таки следовало сделать его пониже прежде, чем они начали встречаться и пришли к соглашению, что все обновления Ричарда теперь только и исключительно на нём самом, а Гэвин вмешивается лишь в наиболее опасных случаях, просто потому что его знаний решительно недостаточно, чтобы чинить настолько усложнившееся существо с момента их первой встречи.  
— Я могу отказать любовнику? — хмыкает он, заглядывая в голубые глаза напротив насмешливо. Разумеется, Гэвин Рид возьмётся за дело, такова его работа, и не имеет значения, что положенная после прошлого похода неделя на отдых ещё не истекла. Срочный заказ — значит дело не терпит отлагательств, запрос на доставку от того, кто заботится о нём столь трепетно, как сам Дик — тем более.   
— Да, — тот явно не понимает концепцию шутки, или же ему просто наплевать, к чему склоняется Гэвин, — но тогда мне придётся просить разыскать особые материалы для меня того, кто уже потерял некоторые особенно важные комплектующие...  
Воспоминания об утраченных органах до сих пор заставляет Гэвина сжимать зубы и вздыхать печально — ему пришлось долго уговаривать сродного брата, чтобы тот разработал дополнительное оборудование так необходимое для занятия сексом, подходящими конструкции Дика, и подобная потеря оказалась невосполнима — хиральный принтер Эла и все имеющиеся в нём вычисления и настройки были разрушены при обвале, да и тот сам скрылся в неведомом направлении и теперь от него почти ничего не слышно, кроме редких сообщений на коммутатор в духе «я жив», дающих понять, что сродный брат у Гэвина всё-таки есть.   
— Я сам. Уж лучше я проебу, чем кто-то другой, — он буркает, но в тоне проскальзывает очевидная обоим решительность, а это может значить только то, что сейчас Гэвин развернётся, заберёт с базы всё необходимое для дальней дороги и зашагает в выбранном Диком направлении.  
— Отлично. Мне нужны специальные сплавы и хиральные кристаллы, чтобы кое-что распечатать на принтере, поэтому тебе придётся их хорошенько поискать, — от такого заказа Гэвин глубоко вздыхает.  
Хиральные кристаллы остаются лишь после вторжения Тварей, а значит ему нужно будет быть особенно внимательным в ближайшие несколько дней. — Только будь осторожен.  
— Конечно буду, жестянка, — хмыкает Гэвин, привлекая к себе андроида ближе и мягко касаясь губ своими.  
Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы исполнить заказ и вернуться живым и невредимым.  
Как и всегда.


	2. Тени настоящего ужаса

Спину привычно оттягивает комплект самого необходимого — несколько якорных крюков, без которых порой не спустишься с крутых склонов, не повредив груз или не опрокинувшись под его весом, пара лестниц, теперь уже, чтобы взбираться там, где ещё не проложена тропа, гранаты, против Тварей, которые слишком часто приходится беречь просто потому что неизвестно когда там следующая партия, и ремонтный спей, чтобы избавиться от повреждений нанесённых темпоральным дождём.   
Общий вес на спине уже привычен — Гэвин знает, что всегда может сложить всё по-настоящему нужное на воздушный транспортёр, а там остаётся только следить за тем, чтобы его трос не оборвался и содержимое летающей платформы уцелело, а не опрокинулось из-за резкого удара.  
Сейчас на собственной спине практически ничего нет — основной груз слишком тяжелый, чтобы тащить самому, почти восемьдесят кило материалов особенных составов, так необходимых для принтера, с которым возится Дик, предпочитающий сам конструировать для себя детали и дополнения с тех самых пор, как пропал Эл, отправившись в неизвестном направлении.  
Путь до домашней базы предстоит совсем неблизкий, зато до временного убежища рукой подать, а там можно будет передохнуть, восполнить запасы и снова отправиться в путь, главное добраться до проложенной совсем недавно трассы.  
«Давай, Гэви», — подбадривает он себя, шагая по скользкому склону под мерный стук капель, разбивающихся о плотную ткань костюма, которая, судя по тому сколько они дождей перенесли, разрушаться должна как минимум тысячу лет, а то и куда дольше. Может быть без этих дрянных осадков его одеяние бы пролежало где-нибудь до самого второго пришествия, и стало новой накидной другого Христа — кто знает?  
Вот только вместо антихриста у них Выход Смерти со своими Тварями, которым никак не вернуться домой. Души застрявших тут людей слепляются в однородный ком, и чтобы не оказаться совершенно беззащитными перед ними у курьеров есть BB — младенец в капсуле, связанный с одрадеком, самым ясным сигналом о том, что близко твари.  
Странно, но вообще-то Гэвин, который детей не любит, своего назвал Коул, и частенько он ведёт с ним беседы, когда приходится далеко шагать и каждый раз обнимает его, лёжа на привале. Ребёнок крутится в своей капсуле, агукает, и, кажется, всё понимает, только ничего не может сказать, застряв в обратной темпоральному дождю жидкости — той самой, что не позволяет ему расти и развиваться слишком быстро.   
Говорят, BB приходит в негодность за год, и к нему стоит относиться исключительно как к оборудованию, но привыкший иметь дело с изначально неживым Диком Гэвин, конечно, шлёп нахер все эти инструкции. Да и кому вообще в голову придёт относится к ним с полной серьёзностью, когда это маленькое существо столько раз не давало твоей заднице попасть в лютую передрягу и лишиться в ней жизни?!  
— Как ты, Коул? — хмыкает Гэвин, продолжая шагать по склону и крепко держа своё оборудование за лямки, чтобы быть хотя бы самую малость по устойчивей на скользком от дождя скалистом холме. — Наверняка устал, да?  
Тревожное хныканье вместе с привычным звуком раскрывшегося пятернёй лепестков сканера заставляют чуть пригнуться и дышать через раз. Если младенец реагирует — значит они совсем близко, и без одрадека пришлось бы шагать вслепую, а так, поймав устройство за шарнир Гэвин идёт ровно в противоположную сторону, только чтобы обойти опасность. То, что он сбился с пути не пугает его, сейчас это не самое главное. Куда важнее — обогнуть невидимых Тварей до того, как они перехватят путника, сделав неотъемлемой частью себя.  
«Хера с два», — едва слышно бормочет Гэвин, задерживая в промежутках дыхание, чтобы те его не почуяли. Он пригибается, когда транспортёр цепляется за один из громоздких камней и трос натягивается, вынуждая вспомнить в голове все матерные слова, которые он только слышал в своей жизни, но не выдохнуть ни одно из них.  
Цвет одрадека меняется с белого на жёлтый и Гэвин совсем замирает, переставая дышать и отчаянно сжимая в руке гематическую гранату, в надежде, что он по сканеру определит куда её кинуть, в надежде спастись от преследующих его Тварей.  
Коул плачет так, что закладывает уши, и всё, что ему остаётся — едва заметно гладит чёртову капсулу, конечно, прекрасно понимая, что этим существам решительно наплевать на младенца — он их не интересует, до него не добраться, а вот до Гэвина — вполне. Однако у самого сердце кровью обливается от настойчивого плача, подтверждающего — им грёбаный пиздец, потому что мелочь наверняка их ещё и видит.  
«Я бы тоже ревел», — думает Гэвин, сжимая зубы и стараясь делать вдохи как можно мельче, а шагать осторожнее, вот только стоит ему отойти с пути Тварей, как он оказывается в чёртовой луже из тех, что были сзади. Скользкие ладони так и пытаются утянуть к себе, но Гэвин отпинывается от них яростно.  
Граната, брошенная под ноги срабатывает просто отвратительно — тысячи рук тянут его за собой, словно их единственная цель существования доставить Гэвина Рида прямиком к главарю, прокатывая на себе как на горке в студёную зиму.  
— Нет! — отбиваться от них тяжело даже при таком сравнительно крошечном весе, как у него за спиной, но тяжёлые ботинки всё-таки прилетают в чёрную жижу из Тварей, не нанося им никакого ощутимого вреда. Вторая граната улетает в никуда, просто потому что за локоть его хватают опрокидывая на землю, и вот уже смесь душ и грязи волочёт прямо туда, где зацепленный воздушный транспортёр под оглушительный плач BB.  
«Это шанс!» — думает Гэвин и наматывает трос на кулак, прекрасно понимая — если он встретиться с огромной тварью, то едва ли ему хватит гранат, чтобы выжить. Единственное, что он может сделать — попытаться соскочить со скользкой дорожки ведущей прямиком к его безвременной кончине.  
Набранной скорости хватает для того, чтобы уцепившись, оторваться от тварей и пролететь немного вперёд, а вот заметив небольшой провал затормозить — уже нет. Вокруг слишком скользко, и выставленные вперёд пятки не помогают, только меняют курс, из-за чего его транспортёр, зацепленный за камень, лишается этой опоры, а вместе с ним и Гэвин теряет шансы на выживание.  
Его ждёт провал, в который Гэвин летит на всех парах, осознавая — там на дне скорее всего острые камни, а это значит, что ему и Коулу пришёл конец.  
«Зато не Твари», — единственное, чему он успевает порадоваться, замечая, как под действием троса воздушный транспортёр летит прямо за ним со всем его содержимым.  
Мягкий уступок, покрытый зеленью оказывается приятной неожиданностью, а вот огромный контейнер на восемьдесят кило и еще несколько более мелких, по два десятка в каждом — нет. Всего-то и нужно — откатиться, и Гэвин старается, успев выдернуть из-под веса приземляющегося груза торс, а вот убрать конечности — уже нет.  
Отвратительный хруст правой ноги и руки сопровождается долгим, протяжным криком, привлекающим вниманием всех окрестных Тварей и других курьеров. Единственное, что может спасти Гэвина сейчас — чудо. Настоящее, обыденное чудо в виде коммутатора, который заставит Дика оторвать собственную задницу и двинуться с базы ему на встречу, просто чтобы Гэвин не умер, уже ощущая как пульсирующий жар поднимается внутри.  
«Сейчас, сейчас», — бормочет он, торопливо находя приёмник на штанине раздробленной ноги и чертыхается — маленький прибор постигла та же участь, что и его конечность, и нет решительно никакой возможности ими воспользоваться.  
«Я должен обезболить и дотянуть до базы», — всё, что остаётся в голове Гэвина, когда он смотрит в высокое небо, по которому плывут серые облака и слышит писк прибора предвещающего о скором темпоральном дожде.  
Обезболить и добраться до его начала. До того, как спасать будет уже нечего, потому что чёртовы осадки растворят плотную защитную ткань там, где её не повредили острые осколки костей изнутри, и пока его руки и нога всё ещё его конечности, а не разлагающееся под действием ускоряющего биологические процессы дождя удобрение. Хорошо, что шприц с обезболивающим под левой рукой во избежание, и он даже успевает воткнуть его в ногу, таким отточенным действием, что любой военный позавидует.  
Всего одна мысль, максимально короткая, чёткая и ясная — «обезболить и укрыться» не помогает справиться в момент, когда болевой шок докатывается до рассудка, во избежание настоящего сумасшествия отключая его и выводя Гэвина в обморок, откуда нельзя сделать ни то, ни другое.  
Когда дождь начинается, спасать себя уже поздно, но лежащий без сознания курьер об этом пока даже не догадывается, хотя и чувствует тени настоящего ужаса, прорывающегося к нему в черноту.


	3. Where is my mind?

Когда сознание возвращается первое, что чувствует Гэвин — ужас. Следующими идут боль и, даже, отчаяние, ведь он и примерно понятия не имеет как долго он пролежал в отключке, но о том, что вокруг глубокая жопа и большие проблемы он помнит хорошо и отчётливо.  
Ногу Гэвин не чувствует, и это должно быть добрым знаком, а вот руку — слишком явно, но лучше бы вообще ничего не ощущать, ведь сводящая с ума боль, пожалуй, худшее что может случиться с тем, кому предстоит принимать быстрые и логичные решения, спасая себя от возможных разрушительных последствий дождя.  
«Давай, парень, ты можешь», — уговоры почти не работают, но Гэвин всё-таки заставляет себя сесть, чтобы осмотреть повреждения внимательней. Внутренности сплетаются в тугой узел из опасений и возможного отвращения, но оттягивать момент когда он увидит то, чем стала плоть под сильным темпоральным дождём нельзя — жизненно необходимо провести инспекцию как можно быстрее, и кому как не ему знать о том, что если он промедлит, то от сепсиса излишне брезгливого человека уже никто не спасёт.  
«Давай, это не трудно, раз — и всё», — слова появляются в голове будто пузырьки воздуха, когда он, щурясь под появившимся солнцем вглядывается в то, что можно заметить в прорези от собственных костей в защитном костюме.  
— Блять! — матерок получается недостаточно смачным, но это единственное на что его хватает, стоит только увидеть чёрные пятна там, где когда-то была здоровая, нетронутая дождём кожа.  
Нож нужно достать с правой ноги, и Гэвин тянется к нему попросту не глядя, ведь смотреть туда, где примерно то же самое, значит наверняка потерять время на рвоту, а от мысли что это теперь его тело настолько дурно, что Гэвина с лёгкостью вывернет несколько до рези в желудке.  
«Не смотри, не смотри», — повторенный сотни тысяч раз приказ не особо-то спасает от запаха гниения, вынуждая признать — если он не поторопится и не перетянет руку выше пожелтевших и омертвевших тканей, то ему однозначная смерть, а вот если он всё-таки сумеет это сделать, то может быть он и выживет.  
«И на кой хер мне такая жизнь?» — проскользнувшая мысль не радует, но от воспоминания о голубых глазах ждущего его Дика, приходится решаться. Если что, пустить себе пулю в рот он всегда успеет, да ведь?...  
— Перетянуть, перетянуть, — повторяет Гэвин, осматриваясь и понимая — ремень лучше оставить на ногу, ведь тянуть придётся почти под самый пах, а вот толстые шнурки из тяжёлых ботинок хорошо пойдут для руки, если их связать вместе.   
Разумеется, он прекрасно помнит о том, что нужно написать время, когда конечность была затянута, вот только это требование необходимо чтобы не пришлось ампутировать перевязанную накрепко руку или ногу.  
«Какая ирония, — думает Гэвин, затягивая ниже плеча шнурок настолько туго, что тот даже начинает скрипеть, но он не унимается, — да, лучше пусть ампутируют, чем я вот так сдохну...»  
Одной рукой орудовать неудобно, но от боли пошевелить повреждённой уже не представляется возможным, а Гэвин всё торопится, осознавая что именно он делает и почему. Жара у него вроде нет — пока он валялся в отключке пульс был замедлен, и, возможно, не придётся делать переливание, а может ему и не повезло, кто знает? Пальцы срываются на попытке завязать узел, но он упорно повторяет одно и то же, цепляя один конец шнурка зубами, а другой — здоровой рукой.  
Если бы не темпоральный дождь, ускоривший процессы разложения, то все это происходило бы куда медленнее, и, может быть, он даже успел добраться до Базы прежде, чем именно эта стадия некроза наступила. И вполне вероятно, дошагать до временного убежища и вызвать оттуда подкрепление прежде, чем вообще начнётся разложение не стало бы большой проблемой. Теперь мечтать о подобном и не приходится, и нужно сделать только одно, слыша как сердце бухает в груди — не дать заразе распространиться по всем органам, отравляя его существо.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин хвалит себя, чувствуя как горько во рту от того, что, возможно, это его единственный шанс на спасение, но у него нет даже времени решить — стоит ли жить оказавшись только на половину функционирующим существом, или же проще умереть, но зато таким, каким он жил всю свою жизнь, не внося долю тревог и хаоса в чужие. — А теперь ногу...  
С ремнём управиться куда легче и быстрее, а стремительно немеющая правая рука перестаёт отвлекать на себя внимание, чётко давая понять где именно кончается Гэвин Рид, и начинается его утраты.  
Злые слёзы рвутся наружу, мешая смотреть насколько сильно нужно затянуть ногу. Берцовая кость раздроблена наполовину, и остаток приходится перетягивать почти у самого паха. То, что само бедро не пострадало — настоящее чудо, вот только сейчас Гэвину на это наплевать. Необходимо добраться до Базы.   
Ползти, если не удастся встать, но попасть на временный пункт, где есть самое важное для него — коммутатор.   
«И как, блять? Как?» — вопрос без ответа заставляет искать возможности, шансы, перерывать в голове варианты.   
Ногу он не чувствует и она скорее станет мешать при попытке на ней удержаться, так что стоит подобрать нечто подходящее.  
— Якорный крюк, — бормочет Гэвин, перебирая в голове все доступные ему варианты, но не находя ничего лучше из снаряжения на роль костыля.  
Стальной прут крюка выпавший из уложенного груза лежит прямо под рукой, заставляя думать о том, что бы осталось от Гэвина, если бы тот приземлился вертикально и на пару дюймов ближе.  
«Словно всё стало бы хуже, ага», — хмыкает он, осторожно поднимаясь, опираясь на него. Как ни странно, в трос воздушного транспортёра реагирует на движение и тот нужно лишь поправить рукой, чтобы понять — можно попробовать даже довезти блядский контейнер до Дика, и хоть немного скрасить потрясающую новость о том, что вместо любовника-курьера у него теперь, скорей всего инвалид — а может и мертвец.  
«Дважды не умру», — хмыкает Гэвин, цепляясь изо всех сил за склон и подтягиваясь на одной руке, чтобы разложить то немногое, что уцелело из снаряжения. Выползти с края обрыва дело не простое, но лестница выручает его, а дальше в ход идёт прут от крюка, честь верёвки которого обмотана вокруг его талии, на случай если он потеряет равновесие, чтобы единственный баланс не ускользнул далеко.  
Даже с такой тростью ему приходится прыгать на одной ноге стараясь преодолеть как можно большее расстояние ведь судя по хиралиевым кристаллам — если он не ускорится, то попросту окажется в желудке Твари, и тогда все его мучения будут окончены.   
Он не считает привалы и изредка сверяется с картой, замечая, что незнакомые скалы сменились привычными пустошами, а оттуда до временной базы рукой подать.   
«Только левой и вприпрыжку», — стараясь не впадать в окончательную тоску думает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза, на коротких привалах. Твари — те самые, которые и стали причиной всего дерьма, что случилось с ним — сослужили неплохую службу, выкинув практически вплотную к временной постройке, где можно заночевать, и стоит ему доковылять до знакомой окружности, уходящей глубоко под землю, Гэвин выдыхает.  
Подать сигнал SOS занимает несколько мгновений, а потом сознание покидает окончательно, давая измученному телу отдых хотя бы до тех пор, пока кто-то с ближайшей базы не найдёт его и не доставит домой.  
К Дику. С грёбаным грузом.  
Поскорей бы.


	4. Сломанные сигареты

В памяти Гэвина настоящий провал. Ему весьма странно это осознавать, но реальность такова, что он едва может выловить короткие фрагменты, отказывающиеся склеиваться в полноценную картину, повествующую о том, как же так вышло, что он почти ничего не осознавал с момента возвращения на временную базу.  
Кажется, была температура и его лихорадило — Гэвин припоминает как кутался в какие-то тряпки, но не уверен, ведь мутный туман застилает любые воспоминания, кроме памяти о том, как Дик держал его за руку и бормотал что-то невнятно, пытаясь заставить расстаться с тем немногим, чем можно укрыться в этом жилище — одеяло, простынь, матрас. Гэвин ещё тогда удивился — разве вообще андроид в состоянии издавать настолько неразборчивые звуки? Оказалось — вполне себе да, особенно если верить его памяти.  
Собственной, впрочем, Гэвин предсказуемо отказывается доверять, ведь в том бреду ему много чего казалось, но самым важным оставался жар чужой руки и общий холод. Или всё было наоборот? Может быть это рука ощущалась такой ледяной, когда он горел и каждая часть тела пыталась сообщить о том, что так больше продолжаться не может?   
«Не каждая», — мысль отдаёт полынной горечью, когда он прижимает фильтр к губам и делает медленную затяжку, глядя в узкий промежуток неба, оставленный только для того, чтобы курьерам было несколько легче одеваться по погоде прежде, чем они покинут базу.  
Держать фильтр левой неудобно, хотя, казалось бы, нет никакой разницы какой именно рукой курить. Вот только стопка сломанных стиков справа, там, где красуется чёрный протез, сообщает — ну разумеется есть.  
— Как ты? — тихий вопрос Дика заставляет повести плечами и глянуть на него зло. Гэвин, очевидно, бесится, и они оба прекрасно это знают, но больше прочего раздражает не то что прежние привычные действия теперь ему не доступны, а то, с насколько виноватым видом его любовник смотрит на него каждый раз, будто не знает какие слова найти и подобрать для того, чтобы извиниться не понятно за что.  
— Лучше, чем там, — фыркает Гэвин в ответ и опять прижимает фильтр к губам позволяя табачному дыму щекотать носоглотку и наполнять голову сизостью и вкусом отчаяния.   
Хорошо, что в дороге у него не было сигарет, иначе, наверное, Гэвин скурил бы их все, пытаясь найти другой, менее рациональный и жестокий способ спасти свою жалкую шкуру, и, наверняка, теряя время совершенно зря, неотвратимо вычёркивая себя из общества живых. Вот уж точно — курение бы убило его. Жаль, что не.   
— Прости меня, — опять начинает Дик и непотушенный окурок летит ему прямо в лицо, описывая полукружье угольком.  
— Перестань, — подняться рывком, как привычно, теперь тоже не слишком-то хорошо получается, и тело буквально ведёт, потому что доверия протезу нет никакого.   
«Я как капитан Крюк, только поддельный и нелепый», — горькое сравнение заставляет самую малость успокоиться, но чувства опять поднимаются в душе, стоит лишь посмотреть в голубые глаза.  
— Если бы не я, этого бы не было, — тихо признаётся Дик, но они оба и без всяких лишних уточнений прекрасно осознают — то, что предыдущий курьер сгинул где-то там же, бросив груз особых материалов для хирального принтера, ещё не значит то, что Гэвин тоже там должен умереть. Как и того, что этого бы не случилось с ним на каком-нибудь другом, но похожем задании по розыску пропавших материалов. Чаще всего грузы не доносили именно из-за жопы и препятствий, а не потому что курьер слишком много на себя взял.  
— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, просто, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию андроида, но Дик, вместо того, чтобы понять используя логику и доводы, и заключить по всеуслышание — это не его вина, лишь опускает голову так, что захоти он, и можно было бы прижать её к собственным ключицам. — У меня бы сейчас не было руки и ноги, если бы не ты.  
— Ты доставил сплавы, — уверенность техника раздражает, но Гэвин не лезет, позволяя ему выговориться, — ты донёс их несмотря на собственное состояние. Спас себя сам.   
— Да я ведь знал, что ты мне из них сделаешь конечности, — хмыкает Гэвин, стараясь быть не таким уж мрачным просто для того, чтобы поддержать своего парня.  
Андроид, испытывающий вину — разве это не самое жалкое, что вообще может прийти в голову инженеру? Впрочем, машина, симулирующая любовь тоже не очень-то похожа на нечто такое, что можно спокойно воссоздать в лабораторных условиях и при этом гордится собственным результатом.  
«Это сбой, — когда-то давно, ещё в самом начале их отношений признался ему Ричард, — отклонение от базовой конструкции корневой системы. Масштабная ошибка, с которой мне не справится.»  
Тогда, помнится, Гэвин всё не мог перестать думать о том, почему Дик выбрал из всего диапазона это слово — «ошибка». Конечно, есть всякие другие варианты: баги, лаги, провисания, но тот сказал именно это, и, признаться, тогда выбор всего одного определения резанул сильнее, чем могли какие бы то ни было слова.  
Не потому, что добытый из лагеря МУЛов андроид заполнил собой всё свободное время и мысли в дороге, когда Гэвин не был занят тем, что подбирал лучший путь, чтобы обойти реку с быстрым течением или отвесную гору, и не потому, что он искал так долго способ наладить синапсы и пути электропередачи в слишком сложной для его ума плате, но и потому, что с самого начала, с того первого удачного запуска он проникся в Дику чем-то вроде нежности, такой же, которая достаётся Коулу всё время, что он не занят попытками сбежать от Тварей.  
Даже его чёртово имя «Ричард» — это название пачки сигарет, найденных там же, в том же самом лагере, и унесённых вместе с ним. И всё это тогда было именовано всего лишь ошибкой.  
«Но я не хочу её исправлять», — тихие слова признания воскресают в голове, заставляя делать неловкий шаг и почти падать в чужие руки, мгновенно взметнувшиеся и не позволяющие упасть беспомощному человеку, так и не научившемуся за несколько дней толком пользоваться новыми конечностями, спроектированными для него его любовником, его андроидом, тем, кто пришёл за ним первым, прежде, чем прибыли все остальные члены спасательной экспедиции — Диком.  
Гэвин с лёгкостью может представить себе то, как тот их вёл, предупреждал, настаивал на следовании той, а не иной тропой, потому что так будет быстрее, а не надёжнее, ведь ещё сутки, и его было бы уже не спасти. Откуда это знал Дик он понятия не имеет, да и не спрашивает, зарываясь пальцами в чёрные, как смоль волосы и перебирая пряди, слушая тяжёлое сопение в основание шеи, и приговаривая:  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват. Там мог оказаться каждый, понимаешь?  
— Я тебя туда отправил, — не соглашается с ним Дик, и Гэвин только удивляется как у него вообще хватает сил спорить, ведь судя по тому, насколько сильно андроид под пальцами вздрагивает — его ждёт тотальный перегрев. — Я мог пойти с тобой, прикрыть тебя, и этого бы не случилось...  
— Случилось, — не соглашается Гэвин упрямо, но они оба знают — опять он врёт. Будь их двое, и некроз бы не поразил конечности из-за ускорения разложения под темпоральным дождём. Если бы даже Гэвин встретил бы Тварей, они вместе бы их уложили, вот только под такими разъедающими осадками устойчивый Дик лишился бы части себя — той самой, напечатанной на первом раздобытом 3D принтере, под чутким руководством Эла, торговавшимся со Старьёвшиком за целых пять чёртовых заказов через всю страну, и работающей исключительно благодаря настоящей магии технобога, ведь судя по их общим дальнейшим подсчётам, ноги у Дика функционировать не должны — разъемы не те, вольтаж, даже софт, написанный буквально на коленке криворуким дебилом, который не особо-то и верил, что ему вообще удастся запустить найденный трофей.   
Именно поэтому Дик всегда остаётся на базе, именно поэтому Гэвин всегда уходит один, хотя зачастую курьеры путешествуют вдвоём, страхуя друг друга как раз от подобных случаев. И они оба прекрасно знают — если бы ничего не произошло, то бы сейчас некому было вести этот разговор, и всё было бы, как и раньше, Гэвин «в поле», Дик — в техническом отделе.  
— Всё наладится, словно ничего и не было, — пускает Гэвин в ход свой последний, и, как ему кажется, непробиваемый довод. — Дай мне пару дней и я научусь орудовать этими культяпками так, что мне и Брюс Ли позавидует!  
— Кто такой Брюс Ли? — наконец-то отвлекается от закольцованной в системе вины Дик, и остаётся только надеяться, что это надолго, а может быть даже и навсегда.  
Гэвину приходится пуститься в объяснения, когда они, держась друг за друга, шагают обратно, на базу, оставляя горку сломанных сигарет лежать там, справа в крохотной коробке, прикрывающей их от дождя, но каждый из них надеется, что на этом их количестве всё и закончится.  
И чудо произойдёт.


	5. Улыбайся, ублюдок

Необходимость держаться каждый день сводит с ума, но приходится напоминать себе — улыбайся, улыбайся, сукин ты сын. И кто мог подумать, что на базе, где — и Гэвин был готов руку дать на отсечение всего месяц назад — его не особо-то любят и предпочли бы чтобы какой угодно другой курьер ходил вместо него в поисках пропавших грузов, разыскивал утраченное с нюхом настоящей поисковой ищейки, которой лично ему стать так и не удалось.  
Но, вот ирония, руку он потерял вместе с ногой, а оказалось что желающих среди обитателей подземного убежища посочувствовать, помочь и поддержать настолько больше, чем он думал, что от всего этого пристального внимания так и хочется лезть на стенку.  
«Давай, губы растянул и держи», — велит он себе, стоит только какому-то доходяге, имени которого он даже не спрашивал, жать чёрный протез, интересуясь как же Гэвин с этим справляется.  
«Не справляюсь», — так и подмывает его сказать, и сдавить чужое горло с той же силой, с которой он управляется со стаканами протезированной конечностью. Те, к слову, до сих пор рассыпаются, несмотря на запальчиво данное обещание «научиться ими толком управляться за пару дней», но Дик об этом даже не заикается.  
Он вообще единственный из всех, кто ведёт с ним себя так, будто ничего не случилось, кроме одной крохотной разницы — смотрит теперь андроид-техник на человека так, словно не может понять что стоит сделать первым: в тысячный раз извиниться или сказать грубую шутку по поводу их особенной механической схожести.  
А Гэвин, вот, шутит постоянно ведь с учётом того, что его протезы были распечатаны на том же принтере, что и ноги Дика, то они почти братья, если не родные так сродные. Вот только все эти подколы на самом деле ничуть не помогают — Дик никак на них не реагирует, и снова занимается тем же дерьмом, что и в прошлый, только теперь он не опускает голову и не отводит взгляд, а кидается к Гэвину каждый раз, стоит ему оступиться или неловко сжать вилку, сминая сталь так, будто так из пластилина.  
Но хуже всего, конечно, другое, хотя и не менее важное.   
Их секс совсем пропал из жизни.  
Растворившись, будто в момент когда человек утратил конечности с ним забрали и желание, страсть. А если вспомнить о том, что за чередой жалких попыток совладать с собой Гэвин сторонился Дика попервости, прекрасно зная — если его ногу или шарнир плеча постигнет та же участь, что и стакан из толстого стекла, осыпавшийся в руке крошевом вперемешку с соком, то едва ли здесь найдётся кто-то способный починить такой пробел. Он сам — точно нет, а заниматься самолечением Дик не сумеет, ведь от целостности охлаждающего контура зависит его работоспособность, и стоит случиться даже самой мелкой аварии, как он уходит в спящий режим, только чтобы спасти системную плату от перегрева и скорого разрушения.  
И Эла нет, чтобы тот подсказал, когда действительно нужна подсказка этого умника  
— Гэвин? — вопрос Дика застаёт его врасплох, и приходится сморгнуть прежде, чем удаётся толком сфокусироваться на происходящем.  
— А? — усмехается он, стараясь выглядеть максимально нормально в глазах собственного любовника.  
— Ты в порядке? — чёртов вопрос уже вязнет в зубах и так и хочется закричать — нет, нет, чёрт побери, он точно нет! У него валятся из рук предметы, подламывается правое колено, он вчера, блять, видел как шарнир на его ноге изогнулся в ту сторону, в которую у нормальных людей они не растут!  
— Конечно, — враньё не удивляет больше, не претит, это же всё ради спасения окружающих от бомбы замедленного действия под именем Гэвин Рид.  
Раньше, находясь в таком состоянии можно было взять самый дальний заказ и уйти искать нечто особенно ценное, важное, знаковое. Нечто, утраченное человеком с Базы, но нетерпеливо ждущего, надеющегося на возвращение.  
Провести наедине с собой день или два — неплохо, месяц — вообще замечательно. За это время Гэвин успевал скрутить свой характер, словно джина, и запихнуть его обратно в бутылку, чтобы потом перед обществом играть роль отлично справляющегося со своим гневом человека, который не опасен для окружающих, да и едва ли будет.  
Вот только раньше перед Диком не приходилось притворяться, зато теперь, в надежде, что тот поймёт, что всё действительно в порядке, нет ничьей вины, и случившееся у проклятого обрыва под темпоральным дождём всего лишь случайный эпизод со своими временными трудностями, Гэвин в состоянии и не то сказать. Голубые глаза изучают его особенно пристально, внимательно, и неестественная улыбка, словно посмертная маска натянутая на лицо выручает. Она выполнена с таким прилежанием, что редкий наблюдатель сумеет заметить, что это — фальшивка. Видит ли это Дик?  
Рука тянется к нему, но Гэвин останавливается, замирает, понимая, что по привычке протянул к тому правую, протезированную.  
Если ею схватить Дика за руку, то какова вероятность, что осколки её материала останутся у него в ладони? Какова вероятность, что он не сомнёт и не порвёт охлаждающий контур просто прижав пальцы к чужим?  
Чувствительность у протеза на нуле, возможность контролировать его практически отсутствует, а это значит, лучше и не пробовать.  
Рука безвольно обвисает, и сознание тянет отсюда подальше, куда-нибудь наружу. Если бы Гэвин мог — он бы вскрылся. Умереть это не проблема — беда в том, что каждый мертвец потенциально опасен для окружающих. И куда там фильмам о зомби-апокалипсисе, ведь даже самая мелкая из Тварей — невидима. Она произрастает из останков души погибшего, как думает Гэвин, хотя их природа толком никому не ясна.  
В такие секунды он даже размышляет — а была ли бы его Тварь однорукой, или всё-таки протезы тоже засчитывались бы?  
Впрочем, куда важнее то, что умереть на Базе — значит подставить под удар всех её жителей и обречь на верную смерть, ведь гематических гранат, поставляемых им из Столичного узла на них не хватит, да и бороться с невидимым врагом невыносимо трудно.  
«Медикаментозная кома», — этот выход Гэвин придумал несколько дней назад, и ему, признаться, нравится такой вариант. Сочетание лекарств уводящих из сознания, не позволяющих проснуться и понять, что части его нет, она невосполнима, а то, что призвано замещать его руку и ногу — лишь грубая подделка. Вероятность уснуть навсегда и дожить так, если не до старости, находясь на обеспечении исключительно питательного раствора, то хотя бы до момента, когда какой-нибудь хорошо оборудованный курьер окажется на базе и согласится донести ещё живого до крематория тоже выглядит весьма неплохо.  
«Нужно всего лишь пара инъекций», — думает Гэвин, когда понимает — ему не удаётся сделать ни шагу, ведь протезированная рука в другой. Дик сжимает его за запястье, наверное, мягко, не в состоянии понять, что Гэвин ничего не чувствует, но крепко, ведь попытка отнять её ни к чему не приводит.  
— Поговори со мной, Гэвин, — просьба сказанная настолько тихо и просяще не может оставить его равнодушным, но установка в голове срабатывает просто отлично: не стоит доставлять неудобства и беспокойство людям, которые так за тебя переживают.  
«Улыбайся, давай», — уголки губ поднимаются, но смех и радость не касается глаз, даже когда Гэвин вскидывает на мгновение брови:  
— Что, хочешь узнать о моих новых сексуальных фантазиях?  
Ошалелый вид андроида заставляет почувствовать мрачное удовлетворение, а осознание того, что его больше не держат — настолько противна эта мысль Дику — сделать шаг прочь, и, неловко запихнув руки в карманы, и стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что ткань штанов справа от этого затрещала, явно не выдерживая усилия, двинуться прочь из собственного крохотного кубрика.  
Нужно найти укромное местечко, и тогда, содержимое пары нагретых левой рукой ампул подарит ему покой.  
Можно будет больше не улыбаться.


	6. Укол.

Места в шприце как раз достаточно, чтобы принять в себя содержимое двух ампул, и Гэвин практически собой гордится, потому что раздобыть их было делом непростым. В конце концов собственное умение изобразить что угодно — от радости до отчаяния и стали его билетом в медленную сонливую смерть.  
«И кто бы мог подумать, что наш Док настолько милосердный?» — хмыканье в закутке, где материалы уходят на переработку практически никто не слышит, кроме него самого, конечно.   
Да, с медицинским персоналом на Базе ему конкретно так повезло, ведь любой другой из докторишек подозрительно изучал бы его дело вдоль и поперёк и сообщил, что Гэвин сделал для медотсека недостаточно как часть персонала, поэтому хер ему, а не сильные седативные из принесённой партии на все слова о том, что от боли в утраченной конечности он практически не спит.  
Кара — милейшее создание — сочувственно посмотрев на него дала ампулу, посетовав на то, что таблетки у неё кончились, но слишком подробно объяснила как именно препарат применяется. Наверное, она подозревала, что лекарство будет использовано отнюдь не так, как она того хочет, но вот наличие второй, припрятанного ещё с первого Выхода Смерти ампулы предугадать не мог никто, кроме, конечно, самого Гэвина, временами думавшего — а зачем?   
Первоначально план был совсем другим — максимально абстрагироваться ото всего внешнего, если какая-нибудь тварь сумеет добраться до места, где Гэвин решил спрятаться, и перекроет его так, что возможности выбраться никакой не останется.  
Ощущению собственного увядания под темпоральным дождём или того, что эти создания с Берега делают с каждым, кому хватит наглости подобраться к ним слишком близко, он предпочёл бы медленный переход в сон, а оттуда — безболезненную и быструю смерть.  
«Не быструю», — поправляет себя Гэвин, закатывая рукав на левой руке почти неловко. Можно, конечно, и в ногу всадить, и там уже точность движений протеза не понадобится, но он хочет чувствовать всё, до последней капли — то, как он не справляется, как он опасен, как любые телодвижения бесполезны, потому что люди очень хрупкие, особенно для тех, кто имеет слишком сильные конечности и не в состоянии контролировать скрытую в них силу.  
Чувствовать как из-за собственной неловкости игла пройдёт вену и упрётся даже не в мышцу, а в кость — тоже своеобразный вид наказания, отмеренного себе самому напоследок. Зато лицо теперь совершенно сосредоточено и ни тени улыбки.  
От пузырьков в шприце он избавляется левой, чтобы воздух не прокатился по венам до сердца, приводя к печальным последствиям и возможной смерти. А в их условиях это — неприемлемо, поэтому нужно быть максимально осторожным и аккуратным.  
«Вот так», — он даже хвалит себя, напрягая руку, чтобы вену, наконец, стало видно. Гэвин знает что нужно делать, но только в теории — на практике, говорят, стоит потренироваться на манекене, ставить уколы капельницам, не забывая про спасительный острый угол под которым должна входить игла, и благо что протез не трясётся, стоит переложить в него шприц.  
«Вот так», — снова повторяет Гэвин, проговаривая это, кажется, даже губами, и подводя руку к вздутой и пульсирующей в такт ускорившемуся стуку крови, вене.  
Кожу игла проходит быстро, и кроме короткой вспышки боли Гэвин не чувствует всего того, что рисовало ему воображение. Тонкая металлическая трубка не скрипит от сопротивления, но и большой палец, лежащий на поршне никак не может его нажать.  
— Что за?... — от каждой пытки выпустить лекарство по вене лучше не становится — протез попросту отказывается реагировать на его волю.  
— Нет, — спокойный голос заставляет мгновенно поднять глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с внимательным и уверенным Диком, который едва заметно качает головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Какого хера, жестянка?! — негодование вскипает мгновенно — Гэвин по-настоящему в ярости, что кто-то посмел вмешаться в его план. Такой красивый, такой идеальный, выверенный до последнего грёбаного штриха. — Это твоя работа? Признавайся, отброс!  
— Да, Гэвин, — вины, постоянно сопровождавшей его андроида, будто невидимый призрак, сейчас словно и нет. Тот слишком холоден и отстранён для неё, вот только Гэвина это всё не особо-то и заботит. — Я перехватил управление твоей рукой, и ты сейчас не сможешь этого сделать.  
— Не сейчас, так потом, не правой так левой, — фыркает он, скалясь, и чувствуя себя злобным псом, сорвавшемся с привязи.  
От невидимых укусов, наверняка любые другие умирали медленно и неотвратимо, но сейчас его бульдожья хватка впивается в механическую ногу, которой наплевать на обычные челюсти. Андроиду нет дела до какого-то там человека, ведь даже протезы — часть механики, созданной ради его спасения техником.  
— Нет, — повторяет Дик, подходя ближе и медленно вынимая из его ладони шприц, и шлёпает забавный пластырь с детскими мультяшками туда, где появляется капелька крови. — Я запрещаю.  
— С чего ты взял, что я стану тебе подчиняться? — рычание получается особенно громким, и, потому — бессильным. Не нужно никаких уточнений, чтобы понять, почему же так вышло в их отношениях, что сорвавшийся Гэвин не в силах особенно протестовать перед холодной логикой в лице его андроида.  
Дик молчит, и это бесит ещё сильнее. Ему хочется вмазать, ударить изо всех сил, сломать об него единственную здоровую руку и навсегда потерять возможность орудовать ею, и признать себя целиком и полностью беспомощным перед лицом ужаса, надвигающегося со всех сторон.  
Когда Гэвин мог привнести хоть что-то в свою жизнь, он был полезен, он знал, что не просто винтик в бездушной системе, что и без него продолжить функционировать, а важная её часть, лишить которой будет как минимум обидно. Теперь — обуза, третье колесо, которое никогда не пригодится. Расходный материал, что нельзя заставить работать ввиду его физических проблем, что при всём старании он не смог решить даже за целый месяц, и выгнать нельзя из-за морально-этического аспекта.  
Будь хоть малейшая уверенность в том, что удастся уйти достаточно далеко прежде, чем он подохнет, сейчас Гэвин бы уже шагал по пустынной или скалистой местности, опираясь на крюк или другую трость, которую только сумел бы найти, и шёл прочь ото всех поселений, отмеченных на карте.  
Да вот блядская нога не слушается, изворачивается словно живая змея, которую прикрепили к культе шутки ради, посмотреть как будет мучиться человек, не в силах с ней справиться.  
А сил воевать у Гэвина больше нет.  
— Потому что ты хочешь этого, — наконец, отвечает Дик, осторожно скользя кончиками своих пальцев по его скулам и трепетно лаская до боли знакомым жестом, на который внутри всё отзывается тягучим звоном нежности. — Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то снял с тебя ответственность за твои неудачи. За провал, который ты чувствуешь потому, что тебе не удаётся сделать то, что ты полагал простым.  
— Чушь, — слово вырывается до того, как Гэвин прикусывает язык. Да, он согласен стоять на своём до победного конца, до тех самых пор, пока тот, кто пытается прижать его не будет иметь железобетонные доказательства.   
Вот только у Дика, кажется, они есть, потому что правая рука сама приходит в движение и соскальзывает по чужому горлу. Гэвин слишком хорошо помнит какие именно трубки расползаются под неё и вздрагивает, видя, как искусственная кожа проминается под хватом его пальцев.  
— Тогда я сожму покрепче твою руку, и лишу тебя необходимости следовать чужим правилам до тех пор, пока ты не почувствуешь, что снова твёрдо стоишь на ногах, — мягкие интонации не в состоянии сейчас его обмануть — ком ужаса подступает к горлу, сжимает его, заставляя теряться от того насколько сильно то, что происходило между ним и Диком.   
И происходит — тоже.  
— Не бойся, Гэвин. Если ты хотел умереть, тогда я не смогу больше тебе помешать, — продолжает его андроид так спокойно, что он попросту не выдерживает и хватает правое запястье левой рукой, в попытке оторвать протез от чужого горла. Можно, конечно, было бы попробовать его совсем снять, но сложная конструкция не предназначена для резких движений.  
— Хера... с два... — шипит он от натуги, понимая — силы примерно равны. — Убери!  
— Соглашайся, — ультиматум звучит так, что у Гэвина вырывается всхлип. Казалось, тон должен быть непоколебимым, твёрдым, уверенным, но эта раздражающая мягкость огромного плюшевого медведя, который уговаривает его, ломает окончательно.  
Слёзы застилают глаза, и Гэвин чувствует как рука безвольно падает рядом, а он сам вжимается в чужое плечо, захлёбываясь от рыданий. По его волосам скользит чужая осторожно, нежно, аккуратно, и остаётся только изумляться тому, с какой чёткостью Дик выверяет движения, чтобы не поранить его, но Гэвину решительно не до этого.  
Ему нужны раны.  
Уколотая рука болит недостаточно, и когда первый порыв чувств успокаивается, он поднимает лицо к голубым, словно ясное небо глазам, и шепчет:  
— Накажешь меня?  
— Да, — соглашается Дик, не переставая перебирать его пряди и мягко поглаживая по вискам и скулам, — и жестоко.  
— Согласен, — едва различимо отзывается Гэвин, и вздрагивает от чужого приговора, с которым ему придётся смириться, принимая установленные другим правила игры до тех пор, пока внутри не станет легче.  
— Ты будешь перебирать мои запчасти и танцевать со мной. Каждый вечер.  
— Но я... — договорить Гэвин не успевает, чувствуя, как его прижимают ещё ближе к телу, отказывая в праве осудить и обсудить.  
— Нет. Только так, и никак иначе. Или мы снова вернёмся к самому первому сценарию, — Дик качает головой, поднимая его на руки и шагая по направлению к их кубрику. — Полное подчинение, до тех пор, пока ты не научишься пользоваться протезами как следует.  
— А потом? — облизывая пересохшие губы спрашивает Гэвин. Он даже не пытается вырваться — это бессмысленно, ведь андроид-техник предназначен для того, чтобы поднимать камазы для починки, а не людей.  
— Обсудим, — с совсем серьёзной миной заявляет Дик, но теперь очевидно, что его глаза чуть улыбаются.  
И, пожалуй, это то, на что можно разменять укол смертельной инъекции не опасаясь продешевить.


	7. Тугая обвязка

В первой сессии не было ничего от секса. Вообще-то при том, что у Дика отсутствуют как данность любые половые органы, Гэвину всегда казалось особенно диким то, что он с ума сходит по собственному андроиду, и попросту не в состоянии оторваться от тех мест, что покрыты псевдо-кожей. И уж тем более он не может сделать это в местах, где та кончается, становясь холодным и покатым углепластиком.  
Конечно, Дик не сумеет это всё почувствовать — он и сам прекрасно осознавал, а теперь, проверив чувствительность собственных протезов на практике, так и вовсе убедился эмпирическим путём — Дик определённо находит нечто своё в том, как Гэвин касается его.  
Касался.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихая просьба не напоминает того человека, который рычал это самое слово какую-то пару месяцев назад, не зная как ещё заставить андроида прекратить так изощрённо над ним издеваться.  
«Нет», — спокойный ответ и сейчас звучит в его памяти так же ясно, как и в момент, когда в правой — проклятой правой! — руке находился паяльник, которым ему было велено перепаивать новую плату Дика.   
Вот только протез отказывался нормально функционировать, от переполняющих эмоций Гэвин трижды ронял раскалённый инструмент на пол и никак не мог понять почему Дик вообще согласен делать нечто настолько опасное с человеком, который даже с простейшими манипуляциями справиться не в силах?!  
Между ними должно было быть доверие, что никому не снилось, вот только Гэвин ощущал себя так, словно он — лёд, способный лопнуть под чужими ногами в любой момент, разлететься на куски и погрести под собой слишком уверенного в нём андроида.  
«Не ходи, не надо, перестань» — всё это Гэвин повторял множество раз, вот только Дика словами и мольбами не проймёшь — тот словно танк напирает, особенно, если уверен в правильности собственных суждений или в выборе, который сделал.  
Нынешнее «пожалуйста» не из этих — рукой Гэвин орудует хорошо, и, как ни странно это признавать, а после тонкой настройки и множества часов упражнений под чутким руководством Дика, пожалуй, теперь он управляется протезом даже лучше, чем родной рукой, просто из-за встроенного в неё функционала.  
Самые мелкие движения, самые аккуратные спайки и скрутки теперь вопрос желания, а не умения. В конечном счёте правая рука стала той самой частью, которая воспринимается как сложный девайс — да, надо было хорошенькое поебаться, чтобы научиться ею управлять, но, в конечном счёте она того стоит.  
Тяжелей всего сейчас — не дёргаться. Если бы Гэвин был андроидом как Дик, то он без труда сумел бы приказать своим новообретённым частям тела не дёргаться, а сдерживать всё остальное было бы вопросом самообладания, но сейчас, когда его проверяют на прочность, приходится особенно туго.  
— Чёрт, Дик! Ну, пожалуйста! — под это шипение левая нога вздрагивает, а кожа напоминает — колени стреножены, руки, заведённые за спину, перехвачены верёвкой так, что та, зацепившись за узел под чашечками не позволяет двигаться как следует.  
И чёртов андроид, конечно, пользуется этим.   
Дик сидит напротив, оседлав стул словно коня и разглядывая коленопреклонённого Гэвина будто тот — произведение искусства. Это было бы неприятно, если бы не уверенность — его техник попросту с ума сходит по тому, как человеческое тело само себя исцеляет.  
Его торс и грудь покрыты шрамами — часть из них детские, полученные в драках за свой район, часть — взрослые, от нападений МУЛов, которые постоянно хотят отнять то, что им не принадлежит у честных курьеров.  
«Ну, или отбить уже уведённое у них самих», — приходится скрепя сердце признать Гэвину, но эти мысли покидают голову, стоит ему увидеть как Дик задумчиво опускает в рот кончик гусиного пера, пока жадно разглядывает его.  
Под одним из коленей — подушка. Второе Гэвин попросту не чувствует, хотя прекрасно осознаёт, что стоит ему попытаться их развести, как верёвка лопнет, и тогда его сегодняшнее задание «стой и не двигайся» будет провалено.  
А этого Гэвин не любит, пожалуй, больше всего на свете. Чувство собственного неумения сделать то, что от него требуется, сводило с ума в первое время, на самых ранних сессиях. Когда Дик поставил перед ним тарелку риса смешанного с гречкой и велел их разобрать, приходилось трижды начинать с начала, и это выводило Гэвина из себя.  
Его бессильная злоба мгновенно находила отражение в разбитых осколках блюдца, и было особенно ужасно видеть, как Дик склеивал их части снова и снова, чтобы наполнить, и шептал на ухо, выставляя очередную порцию бело-коричневой смеси перед его лицом: «если ты справишься, мы наконец-то перейдём в постель.»  
Тогда Гэвин тратил неимоверное количество времени и сил на то, что теперь ему удаётся невероятно просто и легко. Впрочем, награда того стоила — Дик, который знает каждую слабость. Не только потакает им, но ещё и начал чаще касаться вне кубрика, где сессия могла начаться и кончиться в совершенно любой момент.  
Невинные касания во время обеда за общим столом, или то, как он его кормил, не позволяя Гэвину справляться самому, используя левую руку из-за чего слишком часто обливаясь перед огромной аудиторией, мягкое «я горжусь тобой, Гэв», произнесённое во всеуслышание, когда используя нож и вилку наконец-то удалось разрезать только стейк, но не тарелку, и успокаивающий поцелуй в макушку, когда он сгорал от раздражения из-за того, что рука опять отказывалась действовать нормально.  
Даже то, какой заботой Дик одаривает его обычные конечности — а точнее то, что от них осталось — снимая протезы и разминая осторожно, проверяя, успокаивая уставшие с непривычки места, всё это подбадривало, поддерживало, помогало, наконец, избавиться от чувства что всё, что может Гэвин после травмы — проёбываться.  
Вот только завтра ему идти как курьеру на тот конец карты, чтобы раздобыть потерянные медикаменты, которые очередной доставщик забыл привезти к ним из Столичного Узла. Время от времени Гэвин думает — что стало с прошлым? Он тоже не справился с заданием, потеряв когда руки и ноги в пути?  
И, вполне возможно, Гэвина там будет ждать та же участь, вот только сидеть на Базе до конца своих дней и чувствовать себя неприкаянным он не собирается.  
Он всё-таки надеялся найти Эла, хотел отыскать утраченные запчасти для Дика, посмотреть на загадочного «С. П. Бриджеса», чьи инициалы стоят на каждой гематической гранате, которые он получает, и человеке, что совершенно бесстрашно доставляет свои заказы прямо в пункты назначения выбирая самые быстрые, но опасные тропы.  
И, чтобы отправиться в путь, он должен доказать тому, кто сходит по нему с ума — Гэвин Рид отлично умеет управляться собственным телом.  
— Дик, я... — всхлип вырывается сам собой, когда влажное от машинной смазки перо касается его шеи и соскальзывает вниз.  
Верёвка натягивается — чувствительная половина даёт об этом понять очень чётко, и приходится контролировать себя лучше, не погружаясь в воспоминания, оставаясь здесь и сейчас.  
— Пожалуйста... — щекотливый кончик обводит сосок, и верёвка, кажется, даже хрустит, но Гэвин заставляет себя вернуть руки в прежнее положение и не вырываться из этого хрупкого захвата.  
Невозможно избавиться от чувства, словно держишь в руках нечто настолько тонкое, что стоит просто дыхнуть на него сильнее обычного и всё, конец, но Гэвин всё-таки старается. В памяти то и дело всплывает насколько прочная эта верёвка и как много в ней мелких нитей, которые он, конечно же, надоврёт прежде, чем та расползётся по волокнам от того, как влажное перо скользнёт до другого соска и вниз, по животу, касаясь ровно там, где длинный отвратительный шрам пересекает его пресс в напоминание — если ты не видишь МУЛов, это ещё не значит, что они тебя тоже.   
— Ты невероятно усерден, — похвала зарождает тепло где-то в затылке, и Гэвин только вскидывает брови, пытаясь понять чем именно он мог это заслужить.  
Дик снимается с места и опрокидывает его назад всего одним движением, оставляя распластанным, с завязанными за спиной руками и перетянутыми коленями лежать на полу, чувствуя себя беззащитным в неприкрытом возбуждении. Андроид, сводящий с ума не перестаёт дразнить, скользить кончиком пера по внутренней стороне бедра и говорить самые смущающие на свете вещи:  
— Ты прошёл курс по реабилитации на год за три месяца, Гэвин. Я горжусь тобой так сильно... Жаль, никаких слов не хватит, чтобы описать то, как я это чувствую. Но ты, конечно и сам знаешь, — Дик нависает и смотрит прямо в глаза, словно не слыша, как от щекотки каждый раз Гэвин вздрагивает, стонет, бормочет его имя и заставляет верёвку опасно хрустеть в пальцах.  
Стоит признать — трясуться у него не только руки или ноги, а всё тело выворачивает, когда по чувствительному боку проходится кончик влажного пера, а чужой рот накрывает выпирающий, некрасивый шрам, который никак не может пройти, после того, как по коже скользнул острый нож, распарывая ткани достаточно глубоко, чтобы ещё невыносимо долго им приходилось срастаться.  
Иногда, Гэвин жалеет что не может подставить свои шрамы под слабо концентрированный темпоральный дождь, чтобы те сошли, наконец, стали менее заметными с течением ускорившегося времени.  
От ощущения мягких губ на собственной чувствительной коже хочется зарыться пальцами в чёрные волосы, притянуть Дика поближе, вынудить его рот спуститься и накрыть отчаянно желающий к себе внимания член, истекающий смазкой, а вместо этого приходится подчиняться, цепляться одной рукой за натянутую верёвку и проверять чтобы другая рука не выдавала его нетерпение, позволила получить всё сейчас, а не стала причиной изнывать от желания ещё полчаса, как это было пару верёвок назад, когда слишком жаждущий ласки Гэвин всё-таки оказывался не в силах контролировать себя.  
— Ты такой сильный, — шёпот гаснет, стоит губам накрыть другое место, где кожа срослась неровно, на сей раз на богу, от чего он задыхается слишком шумно втягивая воздух, — такой смелый...  
Рот опять соскальзывает, но уже вниз, до самого бедра, заставляя несколько нервничать от мысли что именно теперь находит в нём привлекательным Дик — то, как его тело пыталось исцелить себя, или же то, как не смогло, и пришлось избавиться от поражённых тканей прежде, чем яд расползся по телу?  
— Ты восхищаешь меня, Гэвин, — признаётся андроид, накрывая его тело собственным, прижимаясь так близко, как только им удаётся, и целуя горячо и страстно, пока ладонь быстрыми, рваными движениями заставляет человека корчиться в судороге прокатывающегося по телу удовольствия, выворачивая каждую частицу наслаждением, восторгом, любовью, обращённой к единственному существу, способному не просто связать, но и удержать на краю, не позволяя свалиться за край отчаяния, одиночества и усталости.  
Дик берёт за него ответственность, взваливает на свои плечи все решения за сумасбродного человека, и не покидает его и в мыслях, даже тогда, когда тот сходит с ума, чувствуя, как все эмоции выплескиваются вместе с семенем, влажно пачкающим чужую руку.  
Мир темнеет, теряет очертания и краски на несколько мгновений, а после даёт осознать себя совершенно свободным, пускай верёвка всё ещё неприятно тянет руки и держит вместе колени, а андроид прижимается к нему, навалившись всем телом и вздрагивая так, словно он тоже только что кончил, просто от того как сильно он наслаждается видом своего человека.  
Гэвин знает — завтра, когда он отправиться за очередной доставкой, все пройдёт хорошо, потому что Дик будет держать его изо всех сил. Так, как и раньше.  
Так, как и всегда.


	8. Not fragile

Постепенно привыкаешь ко всему — это часть человеческого рассудка, которая не позволяет рехнуться окончательно в постоянно меняющемся мире. После Выхода Смерти пришлось быстро перестраиваться под то, что теперь правила у вселенной другие, что нужно исследовать её заново, словно дети, пытаться выжить, или просто стараться сделать континент пригодным для себя.  
Гэвину особенно приятно осознавать изменения, когда он, загрузив очередную порцию металлов, спец сплавов или керамики в перерабатывающий отсек строителя дорог чувствует себя так, словно он делает шаг к прошлому, хорошо известному, но покинувшему его.  
Выплески ярости — отчаянные, внезапные, способные загнать в могилу раньше времени и самого здорового человека теперь контролирует Дик, даже когда они на расстоянии друг от друга. Коммутатор — лучшее изобретение, утратившего сотово-мобильную связь века — позволяет им справляться с этими состояниями находясь далеко друг от друга настолько, что многие даже представить себе не могут в подобном мире, и всё-таки, когда капсула с Коулом у него на груди, а под ногами сотни тысяч километров, которые стоит пройти пешком, то сама возможность выпустить пар, позволяя сигналу, переданному через средство связи управлять собственными конечностями.  
— Блять, — Гэвин стонет совсем тихо, пока его правая рука осторожно соскальзывает по телу, ощупывает соски, проверяет левую ногу на наличие новых ран. Как вообще Дик способен подключаться к его частям тела Гэвин не слишком понимает, да и, положа руку на сердце, не особо и хочет вдаваться в такие подробности.  
Куда важнее, что даже когда расстояние между ними увеличивается, они по-прежнему остаются вместе, как минимум до тех пор, пока его новый коммутатор не постигнет участь предыдущего. И так Гэвин уверен в том, что даже если окажется так, что рука или нога выйдет из строя — Дик узнает об этом, и он больше не пролежит под темпоральным дождём без сознания, даже не особо-то ощущая то, как быстро разлагаются внутренности, на которые попала состаривающая вода.  
— Хорошо? — глухой голос Дика заставляет улыбнуться и невнятно мотнуть головой в знак согласия.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что «таинственная незнакомка» станет для меня привычным делом, — признаётся тихо Гэвин, и получает мягкий смешок в ответ — наверняка, не он один.   
И всё-таки полностью лишённый чувствительности протез скользит по плоти, сжимая её ровно так, как нужно, подчиняясь желанию Дика, в то время, как левая дразнит шею и затылок, напоминая о том, как приятно было до выхода почувствовать властную руку именно там.  
Его путь выдался особенно трудным и длинным — следы Элайджи отправили его в путь через горную гряду, и там их совместная работа была как никогда кстати, что особенно радует, ведь Гэвину даже не пришлось возвращаться за снаряжением. Зато, выбравшись из опасной зоны он получает свою сладкую награду, просто потому, что Дик заботится о нём, и плевать, что сейчас у них разное время и андроид может быть занят — он никогда не упоминает об этом, и каждый раз повторяет словно заведённый: «для моего человека у меня всегда есть время».  
Это так сладко, что порой одних таких слов более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить закричать, забиться в наслаждении и кончить, чувствуя как отчаяние покидает его, освобождает, позволяя с новыми силами пуститься в путь.  
— Я горжусь тобой, Гэв, — тихий голос из коммутатора делает свою магию вместе с уверенной, быстро скользящей по его плоти рукой, заставляющей умирать от восторга.  
Времени толком перевести дыхание оказывается весьма не много, ведь Дик предупреждает:  
— Тучи, Гэвин. Уходи оттуда поскорее, пока не наткнулся на тварей.  
— Ага, — невнятно бормочет он, подбирая под себя ноги и чувствуя в голове блаженную пустоту практически налегке пускается в путь.  
Ножной протез принимает весь его вес — ему не нужны ботинки, и всё-таки Гэвин привычно носит их и прикрывает механизмы тканью, чтобы нога не портилась от темпорального дождя так же, как и всё остальное тело. Единственный минус — на каждом привале приходится проверять целостность обуви, ведь если левая ещё в состоянии болью и холодом ему сообщить о том, что подмётки почти разрушены, то вот правая — совсем нет.  
Однако, как быстро бы ни шагал Гэвин, а дождь его настигает в дороге, хотя одрадек Коула не реагирует на него, не шипит, показывая, что тварь опасно близко. Просто стена непрекращающегося дождя, которой нет конца и края — сколько бы Гэвин не шагал, а странное природное явление совсем никуда не исчезает.  
Надежда найти убежище до того, как темпоральный дождь окончательно приведёт его снаряжение в полную негодность рушится, стоит лишь заметить странные высокие сооружения, которые в Узлах не позволяют Тварям проникнуть вовнутрь, останавливая не только их, но и самого Гэвина и вынуждая обходить единственной дорогой. Вот и тут приходится долго шагать в надежде найти на сканере ту самую «дырку» через которую можно будет пробраться за конструкцию и понять что это вообще такое? На кой хер кому-то нужно ограничивать дождь в пространстве?  
К этому вопросу добавляются и другие, стоит приметить вдалеке огромный роскошный лес, каких, Гэвин был уверен, не осталось в этом мире из-за темпоральных дождей. Вот только там, над кусочком невероятно яркой зелени небо кристально-голубое, словно весь окрестные осадки были пойманы в своеобразную ловушку, на которую он и наткнулся.  
— Да какого? — связаться с Диком вновь и описать ему увиденное дело нескольких минут, а вот предположения они стоят ещё с час, пока странное гудение не привлекает их общее внимание — огромный трансформатор защищённый от темпорального дождя навесом больше не охраняется никем и ничем — оно и ясно, какому идиоту придёт в голову вообще трогать вещь, дающую настолько сильное электричество, что можно оказаться поджаренным нахрен?  
— Он питает защитный контур, — сообщает ему Дик, и Гэвин кивает коммутатору, разглядывая странную постройку.  
— И не только его, — до боли знакомый голос со спины заставляет вздрогнуть и быстро обернуться.  
Сего-голубые глаза сродного брата невозможно перепутать решительно ни с чем, и Гэвин удерживается на ногах только благодаря тому, что его протез обладает достаточной стойкостью к проявлению эмоций.  
— Ещё и магнит, притягивающий к себе капли темпорального дождя и концентрирующий его при помощи теплового контура. Всё это — будущее человечества, способ восстановить утраченное, — Эл смотрит на него неприлично долгим взглядом, когда Гэвин по привычке протягивает правую руку, чтобы удостовериться в том, что перед ним настоящий человек, а не призрак.  
— Это точно ты, умник? — подозрение в голосе заставляет мужчину растянуть губы в улыбке и хмыкнуть, протягивая для рукопожатия левую.  
«Протез», — с удивлением осознаёт Гэвин, понимая, что это действительно не привычная рука Элайджи, а такая же конечность, как у него самого, хотя не хватает у брата только кисти. В голове крутится сотня тысяч вопросов о том, что случилось, когда на чужой базе произошёл обвал, но у них ещё, несомненно, будет время это обсудить, ведь судя по внимательному взгляду Эла, у того тоже есть вопросы.  
— А мы не такие хрупкие человеки, как кажется со стороны, верно? — хмыкает тот, когда странный механический скрип наполняет рукопожатие. — Можем возвратить всё, что было утрачено при помощи технологий.  
— И упрямства, — добавляет Гэвин, не в силах сдержать улыбку, хмыкает, шарясь по карманам и разыскивая сигарету, кивает на нашивку компании доставки у себя на плече.  
Он знает — этот миг Дик делит вместе с ним. Они вдвоём смотрят на странное устройство собирающее дождь, чуть не уничтоживший Гэвина, и, наверное, Элайджу тоже.  
И вместе чувствуют — на самом деле, этот мир, не так уж плох, если ему не удастся тебя сломать.  
Хорошо, что Гэвин Рид не из хрупких.


End file.
